


Blessed

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Holidays, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Other, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: It was a long road to get here but Gus was ready to make things official.  They were ready to let Eli know exactly how they felt about them.
Relationships: Elijah Cameron/Augustus Mitchell
Series: Holidays 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 21: Yule**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).
> 
> I have never posted original fiction on here so I hope you like it. You can read more of these two here (before Gus was enby, so different pronouns): [Beyond the Veil](http://www.circlet.com/halloween-microfiction-from-beyond-the-veil-by-jena-burne/)

Gus pulled the bread from the oven then put the vegetables in to roast. On the stove, a pot of wassail warmed through and the whole home smelled of warmth and joy. 

Yule had always been their favorite time of year, ever since they were very small. The food was good. The ritual was beautiful. And the gifts were always something they enjoyed. Since their family died, Gus hadn't felt much like celebrating. It was a time to draw close to the ones you love and be thankful for all that you have. And for a while, Gus didn't think they had anything. 

If they were being fair, they never had spent a Yule alone. The year their parents died, Eli had been there with them, as he had been for every solstice since. But it wasn't the same that first year and Eli seemed to recognize that Gus wasn't ready to celebrate fully yet. The years passed, and Gus began to wonder if they would ever be ready. 

But this year, they wanted to celebrate. They wanted to finally give Eli the Yule he deserved, with everything. With the food and the light and the gifts and the joy. Because Eli was their light and joy and he deserved everything Gus could give him.

A gift they'd made by hand sat wrapped on their dining room table, waiting to give to Eli once they were done with dinner. After dinner and gifts, they would spend the rest of the evening outside by the fire, spending the longest night of the year together and awaiting the rising sun. 

Wanting to make a good impression, Gus had braided their hair into an intricate braid that fell to the middle of their back as opposed to the usual knot on top of their head that they usually wore it in. They were dressed in their nicest and warmest clothes and kept fretting about getting flour all over them. They'd avoided it so far but Gus knew it was only a matter of time. 

Not that that mattered because a few minutes later, Eli bustled into their home, covered in dirt and leaves, with an armful of plants and a bright smile. "Love, can you get the door?" he asked as he hurried past Gus, offering them a quick kiss before disappearing into the back of their home. 

Gus rolled their eyes and closed the door as asked. If they had issues about having dirt in their home, a relationship with Eli would never have worked out.

They finished getting dinner done right as Eli came out of their bedroom. He was much cleaner though Gus still saw a smudge of dirt above one of his eyes. His hair had been pulled back and he wore a wreath of holly and ivy leaves around his head. Every time Gus saw him, they were struck with just how beautiful he was but now, in the candlelight on the longest night of the year, Eli was radiant.

It only made them more certain that this was the right year to celebrate properly. 

Dinner was simple, like all of their meals tended to be, but Gus had heated wine on the stove for the two of them and made cookies. Sugar was rare enough that they tried not to use it too much but for the holidays, Gus made an exception. They loved baking and particularly loved how much Eli enjoyed eating what they made. Just seeing the delight on Eli's face when he saw the plate of different treats was enough for Gus to justify the use of that much sugar.

Eli threw his arms around Gus's neck and kissed them soundly, a kiss Gus gladly returned. They loved Eli so much, more than they ever expected, and to give him even a small part of the joy he had given them was worth everything to Gus.

"There's dinner too," Gus pointed out when they finally broke apart. 

"Yes, but there are cookies and that's far more important." Gus rolled their eyes but flushed in delight that they'd made Eli that happy. 

They ate in candlelight, talking about a few things but mostly sharing the time in silence. When Eli reached for the cookies, Gus pulled out his gift and set it in front of him. Eli looked momentarily confused then smiled so brightly, Gus thought the sun had already returned. 

"For me?" he asked as Gus hated that he even had to question it. But they nodded silently and pushed it towards him once more. 

With eagerness, Eli tore into the package, gasping when he saw what it contained. For the past two months, whenever Eli was out in the forest or their garden, Gus had worked on a blanket for him. They knit into it representations of all the different plants Eli tended with such care, as well as symbols for the elements and for both their families. It was the two of them...in a blanket. Mostly it was Eli but Gus knew there was no way to have Eli without them, just as you couldn't have Gus without Eli.

"Augustus," Eli gasped. "It's beautiful." Gus knew Eli felt the magic that ran through every stitch, a small part of themself that they put in there to keep Eli safe and happy for the rest of his life. 

Gus blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't give it to you sooner. I'm sorry it took me this long." 

Eli climbed into their lap and wrapped the blanket around them both. The magic hummed quietly and Gus wrapped their arms around Eli's waist to keep him close. "You never needed to get me anything. Just having you here was the best present of all." They traded kisses for several long moments, neither wanting to move away from the person they loved, even for a second. But eventually, Eli squeaked and jumped off his lap. "I almost forgot!" 

On a table in the corner, he grabbed a small package and handed it to Gus. "I'm sorry it's not much by comparison." 

When Gus opened it, they found a beautiful hand made book, every page blank and ready for whatever they felt like writing. "We have books of spells from our families and the others who used to live here but I thought... I thought maybe you would like to start one for the two of us? For _our_ family?"

Gus had to fight back tears at such a lovely gift. It was the perfect Yule, one where they felt like the two of them finally became their own family. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Augustus. So much. Thank you for being part of my family."

"Thank you for being part of mine." 

Whatever happened in the new year, Gus knew they would face it together, as they always had, but with this added strength and certainty that Gus knew would stay with them for the rest of time.


End file.
